


half a heart (without you)

by jesmacallans



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesmacallans/pseuds/jesmacallans
Summary: The team fights against their newest challenge: zombies.ormy take on what happened in 5x13.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	half a heart (without you)

“Hey, deadheads! Over here!”

Ava could barely make out the sound of Sara yelling, the zombies in front of her gurgling loudly as she tried to fight them. She gained control of the gun and shot around, killing a few. Her eyes focused on her girlfriend, who was currently fighting off a herd of zombies with a pool stick. She shot a few more in the head. The sound of dead bodies falling on the hard floor was overwhelming.

Ava held the gun in her hands as she looked back to Sara, who seemed to be struggling already. Her heart literally dropped when she saw the woman getting swept off her feet, landing on the table with a loud bang. 

Her eyes started to water as she realized that this was it. Sara’s death. Ava wiped a few tears of her face but it didn’t help as they kept coming. She looked to her shotgun she was still holding. There were only a few bullets left. “No,” She whispered. She looked around to see if any of the team could help save their captain, but to no avail. They were all surrounded by their own herds of zombies.

She focused all her attention back on Sara. The zombies were closing in on her. There was nothing she could do. It was over.

“Sara!” 

Ava screamed as the air left her lungs, tears streaming down her face. The love of her life was gone. She tried not to pay attention to the sickening cracks of bones and the tearing of skin. But she couldn’t help it. Ava was sobbing now, not bothering to stop the tears rolling down her cheeks.

“It’s charged!” Charlie yelled, who was standing next to her. The blonde tried her best to come up with a plan, but then decided to do the first thing that came to mind. “Charlie, you have to go. Deal with your sisters and fix this.” She said as she turned towards her. 

Charlie looked surprised and shocked. “How?” She let out, her voice shaking from emotion. It was clear that she was scared. Ava grabbed the watch and put it in her hand. “You’ve outsmarted them once before, you can do it again.” Ava said, pressing the watch into Charlie’s hand. 

She let out a deep breath before grabbing her shotgun once again. Ava jumped on top of the bar, both her heart and mind set on fighting off the zombies for as long as she could. She shot some bullets, leaving one in it. Ava then used the gun to try and hit the rest of the zombies surrounding her. 

After a few minutes, her body grew tired. One of them managed to hold on to her gun. Ava tried her best to pull it out of it’s grasp, but no. It got pulled out of her hands, her body falling along with it. The gun went off one more time as she landed on the ground.

The zombies basically pounced on her. She kicked a few in the face and flailed her arms around, trying to punch them. Ava could feel the disgusting nails and teeth tearing holes in her clothes. Her sight became blurry, her muscles limp. She tried not to focus on the pain. 

A few tears streamed down her face when she remembered her and Sara’s conversation earlier that day.

-

_“Fine. But this is only temporary. Because as far as I’m concerned, we are co-captains for life.” She said, looking at her girlfriend sternly._

_The smaller blonde smiled and held out her pinky._

_“Always.” She grinned._

_Ava couldn’t help but smile. They’ve been together for quite some time now, but the butterflies flying around in her stomach never disappeared. She shook her head lightly, a smile still on her face as she put her finger around Sara’s._

-

With a small smile on her face, she closed her eyes. Giving up on resisting and just letting go. “I’ll see you soon, my love.” Ava whispered, as she kept thinking about all the happy moments she and Sara have had. The darkness overtook her and she fell unconscious.

-

The sound of a time portal opening woke Ava up from her slumber. Her head was still lightly pounding, but to her surprise, her clothes and her body was still intact. She looked around. The blonde’s eyes widened as she realized all the zombies were magically gone; as if nothing ever happened.

She spotted Charlie sitting next to Zari, who was just waking up also, with a smile on her face.

“Charlie!” Ava gasped. The shapeshifter looked up and grinned. “You did it?” She whispered. Charlie nodded as she helped Mick off the ground.

Ava’s eyes focused on the other people standing in the room. There was Behrad, now hugging his older sister, Gary with his bunny and Astra, next to an older woman she didn’t recognize. Something in her mind clicked. That had to be Astra’s mother. 

Astra looked different. She was wearing a soft sweater and a pair of jeans. She was sporting her natural curls and there was a soft smile on her face. She didn’t look like the woman they had met in hell. The one that didn’t like to show emotions, who was distant and only had one goal in mind. Ava grinned. She was happy for her.

Then, her eyes flitted to the woman laying on the pool table. “Sara!” She yelled. She basically jumped up and sprinted to her. She took off the blonde’s sunglasses. Sara’s eyes were still closed and there was no reaction whatsoever.

Ava leaned in, listening if she was breathing or not. Her heart almost stopped when she realized she wasn’t breathing. She pressed her fingers to Sara’s neck. She felt her eyes starting to water once again. She didn’t have a pulse.

“C-Charlie..” She sobbed.

The brunette joined her side as she looked at Sara in shock. “But- It should’ve worked. I fixed everything.” Charlie whispered. Ava cried as she pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead. 

“Sara, please, wake up. The team needs you. I need you.” The tall blonde pressed another kiss to her knuckles. “You can’t leave us just like that. Your life isn’t over yet. There’s so much we still have to do, baby. I want to marry you. And maybe, if you’re up for it, having kids with you. But most of all, I want to grow old with you.” Tears ran down her cheeks as she said this. She held on to Sara’s hand as she felt her legs basically giving out from under her.

She was surprised when she felt two strong arms catch her. She turned around, and of course, it was Nate. He helped her stand back on her feet again and then pulled her into a hug. 

“I’m so sorry, Ava.”

She didn’t say anything back, and she knew she didn’t have to. He understands. “I can’t believe she’s g-gone.” Ava cried into his shoulder. Then, she felt arms around her. All of the Legends joined the hug. 

They stood there, consoling, grieving into each other’s embrace for what felt like minutes.

“Are you all really group hugging without me? Rude.”

Everyone broke away from it and looked over in shock. It was Sara. The same woman who was still laying dead on the pool table just a few seconds ago. Now, she was standing in front of them with a big grin on her face, her dimples showing and her blue eyes glimmering from the pub lights above them.

“Oh my- Sara! I thought you were dead.” Ava wiped a tear away from her face, and then jokingly slapped her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Hey!” Sara smiled at this. 

“You know I can’t stay dead for long.” 

The team looked at each other, and then at the couple standing in front of them. They all had the same idea, and pulled the two co-captains into a big hug. Their found-family was complete again.

Ava pressed a kiss to the side of Sara’s head. “Don’t ever do that again, you jerk.” She said, holding on tightly to the woman’s waist. “I love you too. Co-captains forever, remember?” The smaller blonde grinned, looking at her directly before leaning into a kiss.

Their lips gently moved against each other’s. The two stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling away. Ava realized something else, as she peered into her girlfriend’s eyes. “Wait, you can see? You’re not blind anymore?” She let out, her mouth opened widening in shock.

“Yes, babe. I can see. And I’m so glad because I really missed seeing your face.” Sara glanced up and down her body and then started grinning. Ava pulled her back into a hug, not saying a word.

Sara pulled back after a while and laced their hands together. Her head lifted up slightly as her eyes grew wider; a sign of her having another vision. 

“You better not die in this one, Sara.” The tall blonde grimaced, her heart still not having recovered from her girlfriend telling her about her death. Sara shook her head and let out a laugh.

“Something tells me that we will spend the rest of our lives together, babe.” 

The two women stared at each other with love in their eyes and smiles on their faces.

“Hey, lovebirds! It’s time to go.” Behrad called out, winking at his two captains. Sara sighed and pressed a kiss to Ava’s cheek, before pulling her towards the open portal that led to _their_ ship.

“Let’s go home, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic! I haven't written in a while so any comments or advice would be great 😇 Let me know what you think!
> 
> \- Miranda  
> (@jesmacalians on Twitter)


End file.
